1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which can be used in spectacle frames for locking lenses, and more particularly to a rim-locker which includes a first portion, a second portion and a fastening element which adhere to the spectacle frame and never slips off from the spectacle frame at all time.
2. Description of Related Arts
A rim lock is one of very common components being used in spectacle frames today. For many years, a conventional rim locker is a simple design with a screw connecting between an upper portion and a lower portion of rim locker. The upper portion works as a nut that, when the screw is being tighten up, the lower portion comes close to the upper portion, so as to effectively lock the lens in the rim. But when the rim lock is opening, the screw is easy to slip off because there is nothing to limit or prevent the screw not to do so. Doctors or opticians sometime may upset about dropping a screw to the place that difficult to find. On the other hand, the optician may need to remove or replace the lenses several times before the work done when dispensing. It increases possibility to misplace the thread of the screw to the thread of the upper portion, causing stripped on the component, so that the frame becomes defective. In order to solve these problems, the present invention creates a new method as recited below.